


hamilton oneshot collection

by sheets_theghost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, and characters!, what do I even tag, will tag more ships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: where everything is mostly gay and usually doesn't hurt.--these are just a bunch of oneshots and drabbles i did on my wattpad (agentwashingt0n) and figured why not put them on here.(separate chapter ratings in chapter titles!)





	1. positivity // G

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i saw on tumblr: "Person A has depression. Person B likes to put nice little notes for A all around their house and hopes they'll help a bit. A ends up enjoying these little notes and asks B to do them more often"  
> so a short lams + laf modern au ensued.
> 
> i apologize in advance if i seem to switch tenses. sometimes i can switch between past and present without even realizing. if the tense seems off to you, let me know and i will try to change it!

It was pretty surprising for Alex when he had first seen one of the notes. It had simply said, " _you look really great today!_ " in his boyfriend John's pretty handwriting on a mint green post-it. It definitely made Alex smile as he took it down from their bathroom mirror to brush his teeth.

The next morning, he finds another on the fridge, and Alex takes a glance around the room to see if John had left for work yet or not. John no where to be seen, Alex takes the yellow note off the fridge to read it. " _I hope you have a great day!_ " Alex chuckles, smiling, and tucks the note away in his back pocket.

A few days later, Alex finds a note stuck onto his cellphone, which is laying on his nightstand. It seems John has gotten their best friend and roommate Lafayette to write this one. In his neat, scrawling handwriting, it says, " _You are perfect the way you are._ " And it seems the man has taken the liberty of putting a pink glittery smiley face sticker on the post-it note. Alex shakes his head in amusement, but the note makes him smile nonetheless. He's going to have to start keeping them all together, so he can read over them any time he's feeling down.

Neither John nor Lafayette mention the notes to Alex, and vice versa, but it seems they all know Alex has seen them and deeply appreciates them. It's been years since Alex has told the both of them that he struggles with depression. He didn't make it a big deal, didn't _want_ to make it a big deal. Alex had just wanted two of his favorite people to know something personal about him. Since then, the two have been extremely supportive and often make sure he's eating well, getting enough sleep, and generally just making sure he's okay. Alex never voices how much their actions really mean to him, but he just knows that they see how grateful Alex really is.

It's another few days before Alex finds the next note. A vibrant pink, the note was hard to miss, and especially in the middle of their flatscreen in the living room. Alex huffs in bemusement, getting up from where he had just sat down, to take the note off the tv. This one says, " _you are enough_ " in John's handwriting, a little heart stationed just under the words. And honestly, Alex gets a little emotional over it. But he recovers quickly, and he takes the note to where he's been stashing the rest in his nightstand's top drawer.

Later that night, the three of them all gather on the sofa for their usual movie night. John had gone to the kitchen to get snacks, but then calls out to Lafayette, saying he needs help. Alex is slightly confused why his boyfriend had only asked for their friend, but Alex shrugs it off nonchalantly.

They're gone for just a moment, then return with a bowl of popcorn, a large bag of m&ms, and enough drinks for everyone. John smiles when he hands Alex the popcorn bowl (he was in the middle, so it made sense for it to be his job to man the popcorn bowl) and of course Alex grins back. It's not until everyone has taken their seats and gotten comfortable, that Alex notices the bright blue post-it on the bowl. He glances at the other two men, whom are now fighting over what to watch.

" _We love you Alexander!_ " the note exclaims, each word alternating between John's and Lafayette's handwriting. Alex almost wants to cry when he reads it. Instead he breaks the other men's argument, saying (with too much emotion than Alex intended, really), "you guys!" And he puts his arms around the both of them, mashing them all together in a hug. John laughs, softly laying his head against Alex's, Lafayette wiggling his arm between the other two to wrap around Alex's shoulders.

"I love you guys," Alex tells them, finally releasing them after a moment. John leans in to kiss Alex's forehead, Lafayette's hand rubbing at his back. "We love you, too," John replies with a sweet smile.

The sentiment is broken by Lafayette, "I still think we should watch Hawaii Five-0."

"Laf, oh my god," John responds, rolling his eyes. Alex laughs at the banter, then forcefully pries the remote from Lafayette's hand, suggesting, "How about Parks and Rec?"

John and Lafayette exchange tense glances at that, then both surrender and fall back into the couch cushions. "Fine," they sigh in unison, and Alex snorts in laughter. "All right then," Alex says, then leans back against the plush sofa.

In the end, they all end up cuddling up to one another in one big pile. Lafayette is asleep against Alex's shoulder, John's head settled in Alex's lap and their fingers entwined. Alex smiles absentmindedly to himself, and thinks just how lucky he is to have these two in his life.


	2. energy drinks + coffee // G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off that tumblr post that basically says: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee, said "i'm going to die," and then drank the whole thing"  
> so i decided why not college au lams bc alex would most definitely do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally in two parts on wattpad but they were really short by themselves, so i waited until the second part was finished to post it here :P
> 
> in advance, i know nothing about college classes bc i haven't been in college yet, so i'm kinda going off my friends' experiences lol. let me know if i get something wrong!  
> also i am an awkward 18 yr old girl, idfk how guys this age text lmao i'm just winging it

It is decidedly too damn early for John to properly function right now. He regrets his decision to sign up for a class at 7 am because then that means he has to wake up roughly an hour before that. And it's literally freezing outside, so John definitely doesn't want to walk across campus to get to his class. He would consider skipping, if he hadn't already done it the day prior (and the day before that), so he's simply out of luck.

Trudging through snow to get to the English building was not how John had envisioned his morning going, but it's happening and he hates it. He runs into a few friends on the way there, very little words to be said—he knew his friends were cold too, so he let them go as quickly as possible.

John lets out an exasperated, " _finally,_ " when he sets foot in the building, pulling his gloves off and rubbing his hands together to get the blood flowing. He takes the stairs to the second floor, then heads to his class. He's early when he gets there, just a few students spread throughout the lecture hall. John takes a seat in his normal place in the middle area of the room, then starts readying his things for class.

Students arrive a few at a time, some obviously more enthusiastic than others. John spots his friend Eliza actually sporting pajamas, but to each their own, he supposes. It's almost time for the lecture to start, when a boy suddenly takes a seat next to John, plopping his books down. He has a large cup of coffee in one hand, an energy drink in the other, and John can practically guess how many hours of sleep this guy had probably gotten last night. (Hint: zero.)

John silently watches as the boy sits down and continuously mumbles things to himself. And then John watches in fear and amazement as the boy pours his energy drink right into his coffee. The boy lets out a fatigued sigh, saying to no one in particular, "I'm going to die," then proceeds to down his coffee. John just watches in pure wonderment the entire time.

The boy seems to have noticed John's staring, because he pulls the drink back from his lips and tilts it in John's direction. "Want some?"

"Uh, no, thanks," John exhales in confoundment, "I'm good." The other boy simply shrugs, and chugs the rest of his coffee. John is seriously frightened for this boy's life; he is most definitely going to have a heart attack or something.

×××

Class goes on without a hitch and the boy seems to survive his energy drink-doused coffee. John even thinks he spoke up the most and asked more questions than anyone else. Once he'd gotten enough energy, the boy had been pretty animated even after class has officially ended. He's practically jittering when John turns to him after their dismissal.

"Do you usually put energy drinks in your coffee..?" John asks him, unsure if he even wants the true answer.

"Only if I have an early class and haven't gotten enough sleep." So John had definitely been right about that part.

"I'm pretty sure I've only gotten maybe," the boy stretches the 'e' out, looking away from John and seems to be conjuring up all the hours he'd slept, "four or five hours in the last three days."

Jesus Christ, this kid is gonna have an early death. John is really too surprised to say anything, but it appears to be just fine because the boy just smiles and continues talking. They end up walking out of the lecture hall together and John learns that the boy's name is Alex.

"Or Alexander. _Or_ some of my friends call me Hamilton," Alex says, making a puzzled face, then turns to John with a mischievous grin, " but you can call me anytime."

John is stunned into silence for a moment, his mouth opening and closing in an unyielding effort to figure out _something_ to say in return. It was so cheesy and cliché, John really isn't too sure how to respond. He eventually settles for, "Did you just–"

"I just," Alex says, nodding, clearly amused by John's reaction. And John is maybe tempted to actually get this guy's number because, hell, why not? (Not to mention he's extremely attractive.)

"Okay," John finally says, smirking at the other boy, "I think I'll take you up on that." And it looks like it's Alex's turn to be surprised. It seems like he hadn't actually expected that to work. John figures he either gets shot down a lot or usually works with a better pick-up line. He regains his composure though, grinning at John and he takes out a piece of paper and a pen from his messenger bag.

Alex quickly scribbles down his number, then hands the paper over to John, who stashes it in his jeans pocket. John takes the liberty of writing down his own number for Alex, just so if John forgets to message him, Alex can initiate instead. The two are broken out of their exchange when a nearby clock chimes out the hour and John remembers he has places to be, duh. 

"I have to get to my next class," John tells Alex with an apologetic smile. Alex nods in understanding, replying, "Maybe we can meet up later, if you're free."

"'Course," John smiles, then reluctantly turns from Alex to quickly make his way down the hall.

×××

It's not until late that afternoon, after a grueling morning full of classes, that John suddenly remembers that he has Alex's number. He's unsure now whether or not he wants to text the other boy. John is awkward enough as is, but then he remembers how easy it felt talking to Alex this morning. So he brushes his awkwardness aside, and searches through all of his pockets to find the paper he'd tucked away earlier. Once he finds it, John goes to type the number into his phone to text him.

But before he can type out a message, he gets one from Alex first. " _hey this is alex i hit on you this morning lmao_ " it reads and John laughs, shaking his head in amusement. That is definitely one way of introducing yourself. (John wonders how often Alex _does_ introduce himself like that.)

" _and this is john the guy u hit on hi there_ " is what John replies, which he realizes is a terrible response now that he's sent it, but it's done, so John doesn't worry too much about it. He'd never been great at the whole flirting thing, anyway, and he has long since accepted that.

His response doesn't seem to bother Alex however, and John gets a reply in just moments. " _haha what're you doing later??_ " Then another text right after that one. " _like after 3 maybe._ "

" _im free 4 the rest of the day :)_ " John types out before he can actually think about it. Alex already makes him impulsive, apparently. John has to think for a moment to ensure what he said was indeed true, and thankfully it is.

" _oh cool okay we should go get a late lunch/early dinner or something!_ "  
" _if you want to that is :):)_ "

" _that would be cool with me_ " John replies, and suddenly realizes that he is actually starving, his stomach growling loudly and angrily at him. He hasn't eaten since early this morning, had skipped lunch to study for a Political Science exam (though he had sneaked some fruit gummies into his Art History class.)

Alex's response reads, " _alright :) i have a club meeting to go to first. it shouldn't take long i'll let you know when im done_ "

" _sounds good 2 me :)_ " John says. He checks the time on his phone and it's already a quarter past 2. He should probably study until Alex texts him.

Instead, he wakes up to his phone going off, not realizing he had even fallen asleep in the first place. He blearily peers over to see the notifications on his phone, and makes out that roughly ninety percent of them are from Alex. John groans, hoping he hasn't been asleep long. And thankfully he hasn't; it's only 3:15.

Alex's latest text (being around 3 o'clock) reads, " _i'm done with the meeting we can go wherever when you want to_ "

John smiles and types out a quick reply, tells Alex to meet him outside his dorm building, then pockets his phone. He checks himself in the mirror—his hair is relatively in check, his shirt only a little wrinkled from where he'd slept on it funny. John deems himself acceptable enough to be seen in public, then slips on his shoes and grabs his coat and gloves before heading out.

Alex is already waiting by the time John gets out there, and he figures Alex must have rushed over or he just lives in another dorm building near John's. Either way, he's there, in the main entry way, patiently waiting on John.

He hasn't spotted John yet, is too busy with his nose in his phone, so when John walks up and says hi, Alex startles a little but smiles when he sees it's John. 

"Ready to go?" Alex asks once he's pocketed his phone, then lets a complicated series of facial expressions flit across his face, like maybe he realized it was redundant to ask that because here John was, very ready to go. He ultimately settles on another smile directed to John.

"Good to go," John laughs and is kind of surprised when Alex takes his hand. Alex seems to reconsider this, loosening his grip.

"This okay?" John only nods in response, letting a small smile grace his lips. He tightens his hold on Alex's hand.

×××

The weird thing about this (assumed) date is that it barely feels like a date. It feels, to John, like they've known each other for the longest time, as opposed to the actuality of the fact that they had only met this morning. They'd decided on a small Thai restaurant near campus that Alex swears on his life serves the best Thai food he's ever eaten, and they laugh and tell each other varyingly crazy tales over a shared plate of Pad Thai.

"I have to commend you," John tells Alex, once they're back on the street, slowly making their way back to campus grounds, "that was, in fact, the best Thai food I've ever eaten."

"I told you," Alex laughs, his hand holding John's again. John has decided that Alex's laugh is probably one of the best things he has heard in his entire life.

They walk back to campus in not exactly silence—John doesn't think Alex could stop talking even if he wanted to—but more comfortable smalltalk. And then Alex would find something to shoot off about, not that John minded. He could probably listen to Alexander talk all day if he could. He gets a way about him when he's speaking about something he's passionate about. Like in class this morning, John had noticed how he tended to wildly gesture a lot, like maybe throwing his hands in every which way would better help relay his point, would perhaps add that much more emphasis to what he's trying to get across. It's cute, to say the least.

John heads back into his dorm building with new plans to meet Alex again tomorrow after John's French class (which John has learned Alex is amazing at; he even volunteered to help John study.) It's well after 4 when John walks in this dorm room and promptly crashes on his bed, a smile still plastered on his face. He can't stop smiling, couldn't even if he wanted to. Alex has him all giddy.

Then John remembers that they didn't actually say if today was some kind of date or not. I mean, Alex _had_ introduced himself by hitting on John, and their whole lunch had been dominated by flirting and getting to know each other. But "date" was never mentioned, nor confirmed. And now John is worried. Maybe he'd read too much into it, and maybe Alex doesn't really see him like that. What if Alexander decides he doesn't actually like John and doesn't want to see him again. It's irrational, especially considering they have plans for tomorrow, but John worries nonetheless. He reluctantly decides to text Alex.

" _this is gonna sound dumb but was today a date??_ "John types, then immediately deletes it all, shaking his head in distress. That's definitely the opposite of how he wants to bring that subject up to Alex. He ponders for a disquieting moment. He types multiple texts, subsequently trashing them all, all the while thinking that this really shouldn't be this difficult. He eventually settles for, " _i had fun today :)_ "

And then he is stuck watching the three flickering dots on his screen, indicating that Alex is typing. John isn't sure what he's expecting him to say in return.

" _me too can't wait until tomorrow :):)_ " Alex's reply reads, and John smiles like an idiot. He responds in kind, then tells Alex he's going to study for his Western Civ class.

He keeps getting distracted the entire time because he keeps thinking about Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boi i wrote this while ditching all efforts of going to sleep. (i'm going to new orleans and have to get up at 5:40 and it just turned 5:40 yay)


End file.
